Fly With Me
by awesomefanficlova
Summary: Austin has feelings for Ally. Ally has seen Austin change. Become nicer and more shy around her. Could she feel the same way? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Fly With Me:

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever but I love Austin and Ally. I would love constructive criticism. Hope u like it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. If I did Ross Lynch would be my husband.

Austin POV

I walked into Sonic Boom seeing it empty. Thats the 3rd time this week! I wish Ally and I could work on our new song. But lately she has just been dating Dallas. Ugh the name is poison on my tongue. There's nothing wrong with him, I just don't like him with Ally. My Ally. That's right, I love my songwriter and best friend Ally Dawson. I want to tell her I love her but I'm too scared to.

In the middle of my thoughts I heard the door open.  
"Hey Austin" Ally said as she walked over to the counter.  
"Hey Alls" I said  
"Wanna work on that new song?"

FINALLY! We can work on our new song. "Sure." I said almost getting lost in her eyes.  
"What do you want it to be about? Pop, Hip hop, or the usual upbeat Austin Moon original?" "I wanna write a love song" Her eyes widened so big I thought they were going to bug out of her head. I wonder what she's thinking?

Ally POV

Did Austin just say he wanted to write a LOVE SONG? Wow. Didn't see that coming.  
" I thought you hated love songs. You said they aren't your style.". I said getting really curious as to why he wanted to write a love song.  
" Well... if we keep writing a bunch of upbeat songs, wont my audience get bored?" He had a point. " Ok. I've got my book so you wanna head upstairs?" "Sure".  
We went upstairs and we worked on the song for 3 hours and WE FINISHED!(it's 12:30) but I didn't worry about locking up because I locked up at 9:00. Austin started singing while I was playing the piano:

If time was still  
The sun  
Would never ever  
Find us  
We could light up  
The sky, tonight  
I, can see the world through  
Your eyes  
And leave it all behind

If its you and me forever  
If its you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright

If your chance starts  
To lose her shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy  
Turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Ohh yeah  
Gotta fly with me now

So now  
The past  
Has come  
Alive and give it meaning  
And a reason  
To give  
All I can  
To believe  
Once again

If its you and me forever  
If its you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright

If your chance starts  
To lose her shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy  
Turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed  
To be  
And that's right here  
With me

If its you and me forever  
If its you and me right now  
I'd be alright

If your chance starts  
To lose her shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy  
Turned out fine  
So won't you fly  
With me

If its you and me forever  
If its you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright

If your chance starts  
To lose her shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy  
Turned out fine  
So won't you fly  
Fly  
Fly  
With me

Austin sang while thinking and smiling. I love the way he smiles... And his green eyes, wait a minute... I don't LIKE like Austin. Do I?

A/N: well that's it. For now. Once again I would love criticism. Like I said first fanfic EVER! Thx 4 reading. R&R.

~ Skyy


	2. Chapter 2 Llamas and Jidders

Chapter 2

Ally POV

When we were finished I was really confused. I don't like like Austin. But I love the way he sings and dances, and how his eyes are filled with passion for music, and he's really soft looking hair... " uh... I love the song" I said almost grabbing my hair so I can chew on it. "Our song is awesome! I can't wait to preform it. Maybe with my songwriter / pianist?".  
He was joking.  
Right?

"NO, no, no, no , Austin no." "Please, for me? Please!"  
"There is no way I'm performing! NO!" "Please Ally?" "NO" "Pwease?" he said giving me the puppy dog face. Awww. His face looked so cute. Ugh. I can't say no to that face. "Fine." I said giving in to the cute face he was giving me.

"YES! I WON!" he said doing a happy dance. "But under one condition." he stopped dancing and looked at me "What's the condition?" "You have to sit with me at the piano. You remember the Helen Show?" we both shuddered at the memory. "Ok."

"Austin?"  
"Yeah Alls?"  
"I'm scared. I don't want to do this alone." I said feeling like I was going to cry. I really don't want to do this alone.

Austin POV

Ally looked like she was going to cry. I didn't want to see her cry because that would break my heart.

"Don't worry Alls. I'll be by your side the whole time." I said while she hugged me. I could tell she started crying. I could feel water on my shoulder.  
"I'm really scared. I don't know if I can do this!" she said below a whisper. "Ally I have total faith in you. You can do this. I believe in you. You won't be alone." I said as she sobbed quietly into my shoulder. " Let it out. I'll be by your side." she sobbed a little bit louder. I felt so sorry for her.

Ally POV

I was terrified to play the piano in front of people. I started crying but I hugged him trying to seek comfort. I didn't want to seem weak or vulnerable.

Then Austin asked me "Just out of curiosity, why do you have stage fright?" He said letting me go. I think I've kept him waiting long enough. "I used to sing songs that I wrote to my mother and one time she told me to audition for Beauty and the Beast in 5th grade. When I got the part as Belle and we did the play when I sang the song where Belle was in the village, I saw people laughing at me and whispering to there friends and giggling. I ran off the stage and as I ran people kept calling me 'talentless loser' and 'worst singer ever'. So I ran to the bathroom and cried and when I got home I cried. Then I never preformed on stage again." I said finishing my story and started sobbing again. He hugged me while I was sobbing into his chest. I don't know if I can do this.

Austin POV

My poor Ally. I can't believe she had to go through that. At such a young age. My heart broke as she cried into my chest. I started whispering comforting things in her ear while she cried. When she stopped crying she looked up and smiled at me. "You feeling okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "Thank you Austin."  
"For what?"  
"For being you. And for being here for me."  
"No problem" I said as we both smiled. It was then I realized how close we were. I looked into her big brown eyes. She looked into my eyes. We started moving closer. Just a little bit... closer.

"WHERE IS MY LLAMA!"

We jumped away from each other and looked in the direction of the voice and the ginger that it belonged to. "Dez! What are you doing here? There are no llamas in the store." I said a little upset that Dez interrupted. Forget a little, IM PISSED! "Oh okay. Bye guys." when he left we both looked at each other. This is awkward.

A/N: I bet someone expected that. Im evil. MUAHAHAHA! R&R thx for reading!

~ Skyy


	3. Chapter 3 Ambulances and Freakouts

Chapter 3  
Thx to all that reviewed! I'll just pm u my response bcuz I'm too lazy to write one now. ON TO THE STORY!

Ally POV

This is awkward. We sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Austin are you ok? You look a bit pale and sleepy." I said noticing how sick he looked. "No I'm f-fine. Just a little t-t-tired." he said as he got even paler. "AUSTIN!" I yelled as he passed out. He was really pale now.

I'm really scared.  
I called 911 as I started crying and holding on to Austin. "911, What's your emergency?" My best friend just passed out. And now he's shaking. PLEASE I NEED HELP!" She asked me for my address as I told her where we were.

"Austin? Austin? Austin please,  
Stay with me!" He shook and I checked his pulse.

It was really weak. But there was still a pulse. "Austin, I can't lose you." I heard sirens getting closer. "Please..." the paramedics burst through the doors. They placed him on the gurney and put an oxygen mask over his face. One of the paramedics asked me to get in the back. I looked at Austin's face. He seemed so frozen. I grabbed his hand in mine and started sobbing quietly again. 'He's gonna be ok. He has to be.' I kept repeating in my head. I can't lose him.

The ambulance made an abrupt stop. We were all running in to the ER but they stopped me. "No! I need to help him! He needs me!" I said the tears flowing down my cheeks and trying to wiggle out of the paramedics grip. "I'm sorry miss but you are going to have to wait in the waiting room." if that's what it takes to save Austin, then I'll do it. I'll do it because I love him with all my heart and soul. I will be strong for him.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting in that cursed waiting room the doctor came in.

"What happened? Did he make it?"

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! See I really am evil. Love it? Hate it? Wanna stab me with a fork because of my terrible work? Well click that sexy little button that says 'Review' on it. Come on... You know you wanna!


	4. Chapter 4 Grinning and Surprises

Chapter 4  
A/N: I'm gonna post this now because I'm really bored. Sry, EXTREME BORDUM IS DEADLY!

Ally POV

"What happened? Did he make it?" I asked the doctor depending on my life with his answer.

"He had a seizure. We treated him and he's going to be fine. Do you want to see him?" the doctor asked me I almost fell as we (well I) ran to his room. I opened the door to see him on the hospital bed, with an I.V in his arm and sleeping.

I walked in quietly trying my best not to disturb him. He looked as if he was back to normal. He's gonna be ok. I sat down and took his hand in mine. His green eyes fluttered open.

"Ally? Hey." he said in a groggy tone. "Austin your okay. Thank God your okay" I started crying tears of joy thanking the Lord that he was okay. "Aww Alls please don't cry. I'm gonna be fine." he said assuming I was sad. "No, I'm not sad. I'm happy that your okay. I was really sad, I thought you wouldn't make it. I'm glad you did because there's no Ally without Austin." I said tears of joy streaming down my cheeks. He grinned his big genuine smile and I grinned at him. Then the doctor came back inside. "Hi Austin. All we gotta do is remove your I.V and your free to go." he said smiling.

He took the I.V out of his arm and we left the hospital and, since it was such a nice night, we walked back to Sonic Boom. We went to the practice room and we talked for a bit. It seemed so natural to me, being with him. I loved how we can tell each other anything.

Austin POV

When Ally and I went in the practice room and talked for a while I felt so natural talking to her. Then I asked her "Hey Ally? About what you said back in the hospital?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she said with a curious look on her face.  
"There's no Austin without Ally."  
Then she turned and hugged me. I hugged her back and we broke away. My arms were around her waist and her arms around my neck. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine as we both leaned in. I stopped if she wanted to pull away she just pulled me closer and our lips connected in a loving passionate kiss. It felt like magic and electricity but I loved every minute of it.

I pulled away and Ally pouted. I laughed and she smiled. "Ally I love you." she gasped then grinned and kissed me again "I love you too Austin." she said as we both smiled at each other. Then I remembered something. "Ally my gig is tomorrow. Do you still wanna play piano with me?" I asked hoping she would say yes. "I would love to" and we smiled at each other, not a care in the world about what would happen tomorrow.

A/N: that had to be the shortest chapter I've ever written. Well that's it 4 today! R&R. Thx 4 reading! Peace Out!

~ Skyy


End file.
